Piers Nivans
Piers Nivans was a member of the North American Branch of the BSAA, assigned to the SOU (Special Operations Unit). Nivans served under Chris Redfield during the investigation into the incident at the Marhawa School; the 2012 Edonian Civil War and the 2013 campaign in China. Biography Early life According to his file, Piers' family has a history in the military dating back to his great-grandfather. Piers personally wanted to follow this tradition for as long as he could remember. He graduated at the top of his class from an elite military academy and soon joined the U.S. Army's Special Forces. At some point in his tenure within the Special Forces, Piers began to want a greater calling to make use of all of his training. In 2010, he met Chris Redfield, who was so impressed with Piers' skills as a sniper that he asked him to join the BSAA. Piers' eventually became a member of Alpha Team as Chris' second-in-command. Edonia, 2012 In December 2012, the BSAA took part in crushing the Edonian Liberation Army after they began using the C-Virus during their war; Piers served in the North American Alpha Team alongside Captain Chris Redfield; Ben Airhart; Carl Alfonso; Finn Macauley and Andy Walker. At one point, the team came across uninfected ELA mercenary Jake Muller and a Federal agent called Sherry Birkin, during a battle against infected liberation soldiers and two Ogroman. Despite protests to Chris, Jake was allowed to leave on a helicopter. Reaching their mission objective, the city hall, Alpha Team came into contact with a woman calling herself Ada Wong.8 The woman later lured the team into a trap and used a special "needle bomb" to explode C-Virus syringes across the room. Ben; Carl; Finn and Andy were caught in the blast and were infected, leaving Piers and Chris as the sole survivors. Lanshiang, 2013 Six months after the tragedy, Piers finds Chris - habitually smoking and drinking - in a bar in Edonia. At first Chris does not remember anything of bio terrorism, the BSAA, or Piers and his dead comrades. However, Piers brings the memories to surface by forcing him to face the truth and convinces him to return to the BSAA and help with a mission in Lanshiang. During their mission in Lanshiang, Chris and Piers headed to the rendezvous point at a tenement house, dubbed the "Ace of Spades". There, they were to rescue United Nations diplomats who had been held hostage by J'avo. After the diplomats were rescued, the building was bombed by the UN to take out any remaining J'avo. Almost immediately after regrouping with Alpha Team outside, one of the men was attacked and dragged away by the Iluzija. Following the giant snake's trail, Alpha Team was led unawares into its lair. Searching for the beast in the hopes of finding the missing man alive, the snake attacked and killed soldier after soldier until only Piers, Chris, Marco and Jeff were left. On their way down to the presumed location of the Iluzija, the snake grabbed Jeff from behind and killed him. The remaining three succeeded in defeating the snake after much effort. Realizing that Chris would stop at nothing to kill Carla, Piers confronted his Captain with regards to the deviation from the mission. Unfortunately, Carla had chosen that time to attack, infecting Marco with the C-Virus before escaping. As the only survivors of Alpha Team, Piers and Chris received intel from headquarters that Carla's was headed for the dockyards. Pursuing her in a high-speed chase across the city, headquarters quickly deduced that Carla was going to escape using an aircraft carrier just off the river. Searching through the J'avo-held carrier, the two finally found Carla and crossed paths with agents Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. After Leon convinced the two to bring her into custody over killing her, they cornered Carla outside the carrier. She was later shot by an unidentified man fired on a passing helicopter and fell to her death. Examining Carla's briefcase, Piers discovered a modified strain of the C-Virus which was kept for the purposes of vaccine research. Chris and Piers commandeered a VTOL aircraft awaiting deployment at the other end of the ship. In the air, Chris and Piers attacked a second J'avo-controlled carrier that housed the missile. After the two took out the anti-aircraft batteries, Piers was dropped off onto the deck, and he started toward the missile in the hope to de-activate it manually. Unfortunately, the sudden emergence of an Ogroman from its Chrysalid prevented Piers from reaching the target. The defeat of the Ogroman restarted the launch process; Chris fired a missile at the silo, trying to destroy it and the carrier. The plan failed, and the missile was launched on the Tatchi district. After a communication between Chris and Leon, the Alpha Team was sent over to a far-off oil rig in search of the abducted Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. Mutation and deathEdit The two landed on the rig and made their way down the elevator which descended down even into the ocean. Arriving at an underwater research complex, Chris and Piers began their search for the missing persons. During the fight with Haos, a giant aquatic beast resembling a squid and a human, Chris and Piers made their way to the top of the complex, where they intended to use the escape pods. The creature's surprise attack in a later chamber left Piers in such a state that his right arm was practically destroyed, crushed by debris. Moving over to the C-Virus vial - dismembering his arm in the process - Piers infected himself with the virus. After injecting the virus into the wound, Piers develops a squid-like appendage, a being capable of releasing massive quantities of bio-electricity. Beyond that, Piers' physical mutation was no different from Derek C. Simmons' human form. After the duo defeated Haos, the two rushed to the escape pods. However, Piers refused to follow Chris into the sphere; throwing him inside, Piers sealed the door and launched the pod. Piers chose to end his life while he was still capable of thinking for himself. As the facility's water pressure built up further, the structure began to come apart in more and more places. Before Piers died, Haos attacked Chris' escape pod. Immediately afterward, the creature was hit by an electrical discharge identical to one Piers created, suggesting that he saved Chris' life. In the end, Chris honored Piers' memory by remaining in the BSAA as Piers wanted instead of retiring. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Males Category:PS3 Debuts Category:Xbox 360 Debuts Category:Deceased Characters Category:Bombers Category:Gunmen Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Playable Hero